Mating Rituals series
by abvamp
Summary: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others. Supernatural, explicit slash. This series will be M rated overall. Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.
1. Making Contact

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter One: Making Contact.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings eventually will be: Nick/Warrick, Horatio/Speed, Mac/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural.  
Rating: FRT 13  
Summary: Werewolves and humans meet.  
Disclaimer; I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Horatio Caine and Mac Taylor from the Federal Police Force arrived at the crime scene with their team. When Detective Frank Tripp approached them, Mac asked him. "Were's?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the guy, in the ambulance, attacked that young man over there." Frank pointed at a young blond talking to one of the officers on the scene.

The young man was arguing loudly. "What?! What should I have done?! Let him attack me with the knife?!" the young man asked angrily, getting into the officer's face.

When someone yelled, "Daniel!", the young man stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his head. Mac turned around and saw several men standing behind the yellow police tape; their stances and hardened expressions screamed 'werewolves'.

Mac and Horatio walked over to them. "Who are you?" Mac asked them.

One of the men, Mac assumed it was the alpha, approached them. "I'm Nick Stokes. This is Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Ryan Wolfe and Timothy Speedle," he introduced the men that flanked him.

Nick looked at Mac, and asked. "You've read him his rights?"

"He isn't under arrest," Mac replied.

"Good." Looking pointedly at the young blond, he growled. "Get your butt over here right now."

The young man walked over to them slowly, still not looking up.

"What were you thinking, Danny?" Nick asked softly, trying not to draw too much attention to their exchange.

"He came at me," Danny protested, looking up.

"I don't care. A knife can't kill you." Stepping closer to the blond, he hissed. "The government is looking for any excuse to lock us up, and you know that."

"Danny was only defending himself," Greg started before he was cut off.

"Stay out of this, Greg." Warrick warned him.

"But he just…" Greg tried again only to have Timothy slapped the back of his head.

"Hey, Speed, cut it out." Greg glared at the other man.

"What did Warrick just say?" Speed replied harshly. "Stay out of it."

Interrupting the interesting group dynamics, Horatio chimed in. "We need to ask your friend here a couple of questions."

Nick gave his permission. "Fine, but one of us will go with him."

"Fair enough," Horatio responded.

"Speed, go with Danny." Nick commanded.

"What?" Danny whined. "No, not Speed."

Grinning, the black haired man laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Of course, Nick. My pleasure."

"Follow me, gentlemen." Horatio said as he turned towards a squad car.

"No," Speed said authoritatively. "We'll meet you at the station."

Horatio turned around to face him. Even with the dark shades, Horatio could feel Speed's intense glare.

"I'm not getting into a squad car, not in a million years." Speed shook his head.

Horatio walked back towards them, and stood in front of Speed. "It's okay, nothing will happen to you."

Speed snorted. "You're damn right it won't because I'm not getting in it."

The redhead understood the man's reluctance to get into a police car. Horatio had heard stories of police officers stopping their cars in the middle of nowhere and beating up suspected werewolves. It was a good thing the average cop didn't know how to kill one.

"I will drive you to the station myself," he reassured the other man.

Speed turned towards Nick, and the older man nodded.

When the two men continued to look at each other intently, Horatio wondered if they were communicating.

Speed turned to Horatio once again, and said, "Okay, let's go."

Horatio walked towards the Hummer, looking over his shoulder discreetly to make sure that the two young men were following him.

~.~

From the minute they entered the station, Speed could feel the pointed stares they were getting from the other officers and detectives. His sensitive hearing picked up what they were whispering as they passed.

'Well, Horatio has guts, bringing in two stinking Were's.'

'To bad the guy didn't just kill'em and save us the trouble.'

Turning around, Speed snarled. "You want a piece of me? Try your luck."

Danny laid a hand on Speed's arm. "They're not worth it," he softly said.

Speed took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Let's get into the interview room," Horatio said, opening one of the doors.

He motioned for the two men to sit down, and then took his seat across from them. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked Danny.

Danny sighed. "I was just walking down the street when this crazy guy came at me with a knife."

"So, you defended yourself?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You broke his arm," Horatio stated.

Speed took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. "What were you thinking, Danny?" he asked looking at the younger man.

When Horatio glanced at the dark-haired man, he was shocked to see that the man's right eye was intense dark brown but his left eye was completely white, a scar was running from his eyebrow down over his eye.

Suddenly, he recalled hearing about a man who'd been attacked by four hunters and survived to tell the tale. He'd paid a high price though, when he'd lost the sight in his left eye.

Two months later, the hunters had been found dead, mauled and torn to pieces. The police had never found any evidence pointing to the man sitting across from him, but Horatio had always suspected that this man'd had something to do with the hunters' demise.

Fascinated, Horatio asked. "You're White Eye, aren't you?"

Speed snorted, he hated the nickname that the humans had given him. "No, I'm Black Shadow," he said with pride.

TBC.


	2. Finding Their Mates

Mating Rituals series.  
Title: Finding Their Mates.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings eventually will be: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny, Warrick/Eric.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, language.  
Rating: FRT 13  
Summary: They were there mates.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Disclaimer; I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others. I  
will create a character list later and there will be more fandom's as  
the story progresses.

He had felt it the minute Horatio Caine had walked up to them on the  
scene. He was the one.. his mate. But there was a problem. His mate  
was a cop, and werewolves didn't trust cops or any human authority for  
that matter. He put his shades back on to hide the fact that he  
couldn't take his eyes of off the redhead.

While his mate asked Danny questions, Speed kept glancing at him.  
Sighing, Speed wondered why his younger brother had to be so wired up  
all the time. Speed couldn't fault Danny; he was a young whelp, who'd  
spent a lifetime fighting for the right to exist on this earth. Like  
everyone else of his race.

"Okay, that's all for now," Horatio told them.

Speed snapped out of his thoughts and stood. "Let's go, Danny." He  
didn't want to stay a minute longer than was necessary.

Horatio stood also and opened the door for them. "If we have more  
questions, we will contact you," he addressed Danny.

Just outside the doorway, Speed recognized the cop that had been with  
Horatio Caine this morning.

"You just let some fucking Weres in here!" someone yelled.

"Don," Mac yelled, "take it easy, will you."

Speed and Danny watched a young man approached them. He was good  
looking with his dark hair, fair skin and icy blue eyes. Seeing the  
hate in his eyes, Speed moved protectively in front of Danny. Raising  
his upper lip and baring his canines, he growled low in his throat.  
This man was a threat.

"Don, they are not a threat to you or anyone else," Horatio said in a  
soothing voice, while he walked up to the younger man.

Don glared at Horatio and snorted. "Tell that to my parents and  
sister!" he yelled.  
Speed glanced at Danny.

"Rogue Weres?" the young blond whispered.

Speed nodded. "Probably," he said, sighing. When he started to walk  
towards the small group, Danny tugged on his sleeve. "Are you crazy?  
He's going to kill you."

"No, he won't," Speed said.

He approached the group and looked at Don. "I'm sorry for your loss.  
We have suffered at the hands of the Rogue Weres, too. They are our  
enemy as well."

Danny, who had moved to stand beside Speed, looked shocked when he met  
the other man's eyes. "Fuck," he cursed softly. This couldn't be  
happening, he thought. But his heart said something else. He  
discreetly sniffed the air, and that's when he knew for sure; this man  
was his mate.

"What?" Speed asked, turning to his brother. They looked at each  
other for a few moments, communicating silently. Suddenly, Speed  
smiled.

"That ain't funny," Danny smirked.

Speed was still smiling when he faced Don again. "We would not hurt  
you, or anyone else for that matter. We just want to live in peace."

Glaring at Speed, Don turned around and left without a word.

"Give him time," Mac smiled wearily. "Detective Flack is usually not like that.

"You do see that this isn't funny, right?" Danny threw his arms in the  
air. "I can't believe this is happening to me," he whined. "Of all the  
people out there, why a cop?"

"What's going on?" Horatio asked.

"Well, you see," Danny started to say, but Speed stopped him with a  
hand to his arm.

"Nothing, just an inside joke," Speed said, pulling on Danny's arm,  
"we're leaving now."

"But…but I…," Danny tried to wriggle free from Speed's firm grip. As  
soon as they were outside, Danny pulled free and faced Speed. "He is  
supposed to be my mate."

"I know," Speed sighed. "And Horatio Caine is mine."

~.~

"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked Speed. They were all sitting  
around the living room in the main house.

"No, he is my mate. And Detective Don 'I hate all Werewolves' Flack is  
Danny's mate."

"This is bad," Warrick stated, frowning.

"Uhm…I'm," Greg babbled, and kept his eyes cast down.

"What Greg?" Nick asked.

"Uhm well, the…you know…" he stammered.

"Greg, spill it," Speed growled.

The young man took a deep breath. "Okay. The stiff looking dude who  
was with the Lieutenant this morning? He's…"

"Don't tell me," Nick sighed.

Greg nodded his head. "Yep, he is mine."

"You're all sure about this? You all felt the pull towards these men?"  
Warrick asked, not believing what he was hearing.

All three men nodded their heads at the same time.

"This is not good," Nick said softly.

Danny sat down with a sigh. "They'll never allow us to mate with cops.  
And Don Flack," he snorted. "He hates us, even if we had nothing to do  
with what happened to his family."

Nick looked at Warrick, his second in command. "What are we going to do?"

"Talk to them?" Warrick responded.

"Why are you guys assuming that they won't feel the same attraction  
to you?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Danny snickered. Ryan always had to be the voice of reason.

"Ask them first, you may be surprised." Ryan insisted.

He is right you know," Danny said. "We're assuming that they don't  
want us even before we talk to them."

"But what if they are married or have girlfriends?" Greg asked. "What  
if they aren't gay?"

"Man, Greg, don't spoil the fun before it's even started," Danny moaned.

Greg laughed. "Wouldn't it be a big joke if all our mates turn out to be cops?"

They all moaned. "That's not funny, Greg." Warrick smirked.

TBC.


	3. Blood Justice

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Three: Blood Justice.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings eventually will be: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny, Warrick/Eric.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, language, bloody fight.  
Rating: FRAO (to be on the save side)  
Summary: Blood calls for blood.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *yells* YOU ROCK GIRL!!!!!! *hugs* Thanks you know for what.  
Disclaimer; I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Sitting on the porch at the main house, Nick and Warrick kept a  
watchful eye on the young cubs, which were playing on the meadow with  
Danny and Greg.

Grinning, Warrick watched Danny try to take the ball away from one of  
the kids. "You're getting old!" he yelled at the young blond.

Danny flipped him off. "Look who is talking, grandpa."

"So, any thoughts yet on how to go about the conversation with the  
humans?" Warrick asked Nick, ignoring Danny's reply. He wasn't old.

Nick sighed. "No idea."

All of the sudden, Danny jerked backwards and fell to the ground, his  
head thumping hard on the ground.

"Danny!" Greg yelled, running towards his friend.

"Fuck, that hurts," Danny growled as he reached to grab his shoulder.

Nick and Warrick ran towards the two men.

"What the hell?!" Nick cursed.

"He's been shot in the shoulder," Greg said, putting pressure on Danny's wound.  
A second shot hit the ground, missing Warrick by an inch.

"Get the kids inside!" Nick yelled.

Warrick scooped up the two young cubs and ran towards the mansion.  
Hearing the commotion outside, Speed and Ryan ran out of the mansion,  
trying to stay low to the ground. "What the fuck?!"

"Danny's been shot!" Greg yelled, trying to get Danny up on his feet.

"Stay down!" Speed commanded, scanning the area. He looked over the  
wall, towards the trees.

"I see him," Ryan hissed.

Speed nodded, he had seen him, too. "He's mine," he growled. He  
crouched down, and changed into his true form. In seconds, the large  
black wolf raced off gracefully towards the compound wall.

"We need to get Danny inside!" Greg yelled, but all he saw was the  
sleek lines of an enormous brown wolf as Warrick came running out of  
the mansion in his true form. Warrick in wolf form was always  
impressive.

Warrick lifted his head and sniffed the air. 'Fuck!' thought Warrick,  
projecting his anger to the rest of the pack.

Hearing Warrick's curse, Greg asked the wolf. "What, Warrick?"

'Don't you smell that?' Warrick responded, the words filtering through  
Greg's mind.

Following Warrick's example, Greg sniffed the air. "Rogues, how the hell…?"

'We were careless,' Warrick cut him off.

Nick had smelled them too, and was shifting into his true form.  
Howling, Nick called out to all the members of his pack.

In minutes, fifteen large wolves came running from every corner of the  
compound, ready and willing to die for their leader.

"They're close!" Ryan yelled.

'Spread out!' Nick projected the command to his pack. 'Find them and  
kill them.'

The wolves did as they were told, each wolf knowing that there was  
always the risk that they might not be returning unharmed.

Speed had sneaked up on the sniper, who was still hiding out in a  
tree. Silently, he waited for the man to move. Speed heard the man  
curse. "Damn, he's still alive."

Watching as the man swing his rifle onto his back and climb down from  
the tree, Speed snuck up on him, and growled in satisfaction. The  
sniper should never have taken that shot.

Hearing the growl, the man turned around and backed away when he saw  
the large black wolf approach him.

Baring his canines, Speed growled. That would be the sniper's last act  
of violence.. ever.

Launching himself at the man, Speed ruthlessly brought him down to the  
ground. Quickly, he locked his jaws around the man's sturdy vest and  
dragged him a few feet, where the rest of the pack gathered in a  
clearing. When he neared, Speed released the man for a moment, keeping  
him down with one of his powerful paws and howled. The loud cry was  
heart stopping, causing Nick and the others to shudder in response.

The pack understood that this man would die a horrible death, and Nick  
couldn't blame Speed; no one hurt a pack member and walked away.

As the wolves attacked and killed several rogues, Ryan and the others  
finally got Danny inside of the mansion. Occasionally, they would hear  
a growl or a whine coming from the woods. Each pack member knew that  
another kill had been made.

Even though the man didn't understand him, Speed growled at the  
terrified hunter, knowing that his pack members could hear him loud  
and clear. 'You should have never come here.' His eye glowing, Speed  
bared his canines and lowered his head. 'You're going to meet your  
maker.'

The frightened man found himself surrounded by enormous, ferocious  
wolves. The one above him seem to be growling right at him,  
intelligence clearly in his eye, in his demeanour.

"Please, don't kill me," he pleaded. "I don't want to die."

Deaf to the man's pleading, Speed started to tear the man limb from  
limb, letting the hot blood pour and the tender flesh rend in  
retribution. The man's screams could be heard all over the compound,  
the chilling sound competing with the howling of the pack.

Stepping forward, Nick and Warrick joined together with Speed and the  
rest of the pack in their wolf song.

Another battle won. Another kill made.

~.~

Horatio, Mac and a reluctant Don arrived at the gates of the compound.  
"Quite impressive," Mac commented.

They had received an anonymous tip that something terrible had  
happened in the woods surrounding the compound. They had send officers  
into the woods to check it out. When a young officer came running  
towards them, he was pale as a sheet, and it looked like he had thrown  
up.

"What happen? What did you find?" Don asked concerned.

"Dead…they're all dead," the officer croaked out.

"Who's dead?" Horatio walked over to him.

"Humans," he explained. He took a deep breath. "They were all naked  
and…and they've been.. mauled.. eaten," he whispered.

"Can I help you?" a man approached the gate.

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Caine from the FPF. We wish to speak to whoever's  
in charge here."

The man stood still for a minute, and Horatio knew he was  
communicating, probably with his leader. The man walked up to the gate  
and opened it, "Follow me."

They walked up to the mansion, where they were greeted by Nick and the  
others. "Lieutenant Caine, we meet again. What can I do for you?"

"We got an anonymous tip that something had happened in the woods  
around your compound, and my officers found the bodies of several  
naked humans in the woods. Do you have any idea what happened? Did you  
or your.. uhh.. friends hear anything?"

Nick looked at Warrick and the others, communicating silently.

"Lieutenant, you've got to see this," an officer stood at the clearing  
beyond the gates, trying hard not to throw up.

They all walked over the meadow towards the clearing. What greeted  
them was too vicious for words.

Don turned around, not able to look at the mangled bits and pieces of  
what had been a human being. His eyes met Speed's and there was only  
hate, pure hate. "They killed that man in cold blood, you need more  
proof that they are all evil?" he asked, turning to Mac.

"Don…" Mac started.

Don pointed at the scene. "Look at it. That is supposed to be a human  
being." The limbs had been ripped off from the body and half his face  
was gone, gnawed and chewed on.

"Do you know who did this?" Horatio asked, his voice low and raspy.

Looking at his pack, Nick faced the detectives and shook his head. "We  
don't know," he said, shrugging coldly.

"It was probably someone seeking retribution for a wrong done," Speed  
said proudly, while he ignored Nick's glare.

"Speed," Nick hissed.

"This.. monster almost killed one of our own!" Speed growled at his  
leader. "He took a shot at Warrick!"

"What happened here?" Mac demanded.

"A sniper shot into the compound. Danny got hit." Speed spat out bitterly.

"And you killed him?" Horatio asked, fascinated by the fire and  
strength he saw in the other man's continence.

Speed lifted his head, pride and power radiating from him. "What do  
you think?" he asked his future mate, gently touching his lips as if  
calling attention to his mouth.

TBC.


	4. It Happens In Three

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Four: It Happens In Three.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, language, angst, hurt/comfort.  
Rating: FRT.  
Summary: It isn't over yet.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Speed was a puzzle Horatio needed to understand. Looking intensely at  
the other man, Horatio tried to figure him out, make the puzzle pieces  
fit. The young man lifted his chin and met his gaze, his eye filled  
with pride and power.

Nick laid a hand on Speed's shoulder. "Go see how Danny is doing," he  
commanded. He wanted Speed away from here for the moment.

Speed turned and looked at his leader. He nodded and walked away from  
the scene.

"What?!" Don yelled. "You're just going to let him walk away?! He  
practically confessed killing that man!"

"That man, as you call him," Nick tried to stay calm, "had but one  
goal in his life, like any other hunter - to hunt us down, to kill us  
all, until the last of our kind is gone from this earth." As hard as  
he tried, Nick couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Good ridden," Don spat.

Before anyone could respond to Don's vitriol, a woman came running  
down the path towards the clearing. "Has anyone seen Jacob?" she asked  
in a shaky voice.

She stopped in front of Nick and bowed her head. When he touched her  
shoulder, she looked up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," her words coming out in a nervous rush, "I let him out  
of my sight for a minute because of all the commotion and.. and then..  
he was gone."

Frowning, Nick looked at Warrick. 'Call the trackers,' he told his  
second-in-command silently.

Immediately, Warrick nodded and called up all the trackers. In  
seconds, five large wolves came running down the path, bowing their  
head when they spotted Nick and Warrick.

When Nick looked at them intensely for a few seconds, the wolves  
suddenly spread out, heading in different directions.

Speed, Ryan and Greg ran out of the house, having heard the calling of  
their alpha. They were followed by an older woman.

"Alexx," Nick greeted her.

She bowed her head but it was obvious she wasn't submissive to Nick;  
not in the way the other members of the pack were.

"How is he?" Nick asked her.

"Grumpy." she smiled. "Don't worry about him. What's important right  
now is to bring the young cub back to his mother."

Nick nodded and looked at the three police officers. "Are you willing  
to help with the search?"

"In any way we can," Horatio said firmly.

Nick looked at his three young wolves. "Okay, Speed, take the south  
route with Lieutenant Caine. Greg, take the west route with Detective  
Taylor. Detective Flack, you can come with us."

Glaring at Nick, Don snorted. "Why? So you can show me you're not all evil?"

"At this moment, Detective Flack, this isn't about you or me. It's  
about a child that is missing. So, put your hatred aside for a moment  
and concentrate on finding that child."

Don looked down a blush creeping up his cheeks, embarrassed because  
Nick was right.

"Ryan, I want you to stay here in case Jacob comes back on his own, okay?"

The young man nodded. "Find him."

"We will," Nick promised.

The group split up and went on their way. Nick hoped they would find  
Jacob, alive and unharmed.

Heading down the path that led to the woods inside the compound,  
Horatio and Speed walked briskly, stopping every few minutes for Speed  
raised his head and sniffed the air. "Damn you, cub," he cursed. "They  
know better then to go wandering off."

"We'll find him," Horatio said, his voice calm.

"I'll hope so." Speed sighed. First the attack, then Danny getting  
hurt and now a child was missing.

Again he sniffed the air and stopped dead in his tracks. "Rogues were  
here," he said tightly. He let his eye roam the woods looking for any  
sign of them or the child. He growled in frustration when he didn't  
see anything out of place.

Horatio felt the tension radiating of off the young man and sighed.  
"Do you think they have the child?"

Speed looked at him, and Horatio was taken aback by the raw emotions  
he saw in the other man's face. Horatio felt something stir in his  
chest.

"If they did, the boy is dead," Speed said with finality, looking away  
from the red-head.

Horatio stopped and swallowed nervously. "What?"

Speed turned around and looked at him. "All these rogues want to do is  
destroy us. They work together with the hunters, and as long as I can  
remember, they've been hunting us down."

Horatio walked up to him. "So they would kill a young innocent child?"

"As far as they're concerned, there is no innocent cub, child or not.  
To them, this child is nothing but a future threat when he is grown  
up." Speed sighed.

Horatio saw the pain and sadness in his eye. "This has happened  
before?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Speed looked down and nodded. "They killed my brother," he whispered.

When he looked up again Horatio saw a single tear running down his  
cheek. There was something about he pain and vulnerability in the  
other man's face that made Horatio wrap his arms around Speed before  
he even realized what he was doing. Speed needed comforting, and he  
wanted to be the one to provide it.

Leaning into the touch, Speed laid his head on his mate's shoulder,  
drawn to the warmth and comfort he freely offered.

Suddenly, Horatio pulled back and blushed. "Sorry," he whispered.

Speed looked up and smiled. He knew this wasn't the right time to tell  
the lieutenant that he was Speed's mate, but his heart needed to say  
it out loud, to make it real. "You are my mate," he said simply.

"I'm your what?!" Horatio hissed, looking shocked.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything?" Speed asked sardonically.

Avoiding the other man's gaze, Horatio replied. "We should look for  
the child." His mind was whirling, not sure what to make of Speed's  
declaration. Horatio had to admit he'd felt something for the wolf,  
but.. mates?

Smiling softly, Speed lifted his head again to sniff the air. "This  
way," he said and walked further down the path.

TBC.


	5. Mating Dance

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Five: Mating Dance.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings eventually will be: Horatio/Speed, Warrick/Eric, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, language, fluff.  
Rating: FRT 13  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks a bunches.  
Summary: Mac doesn't know if this is right.  
Disclaimer; I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others. I  
will create a character list later and there will be more fandom's as  
the story progresses.

Greg and Mac walked down the path that led outside the gates. The  
younger man couldn't take his eyes of the older man.

"Man this is weird," he muttered.

"What?" Mac asked.

Startled, Greg retorted quickly. "Uhm, nothing."

As Greg sniffed the air, he caught the acrid scent of the rogues, but  
immediately, he caught something else.. the best thing he'd ever  
scented.. his mate, and he found it terribly…distracting.

"You've got something?" Mac got closer to Greg.

"Yeah," Greg growled, "some stinking rogues."

"You think they took the child?" Mac asked, knowing it was very  
likely, but hoping that it wasn't true.

Sighing, Greg looking at his mate. "If they did, they will kill the child."

"Kill an innocent child?" Mac was shocked. "Why?"

"Because in the future, this child or any other child of our kind will  
be a threat to them," Greg said, his voice flat and emotionless.

Mac felt his heart ache when he heard the sadness in the young man's  
voice. 'Okay, where did that come from,' he thought.

Greg turned around and walked further down the path, stopping now and  
then to sniff the air.

"You're not from here, are you," Mac asked.

"Nope. I came down here from Vegas with Gil, Nick and Warrick after  
Nick took over the Wolfram pack."

"Who is Gil?" Mac asked curiously, finding the young blond easy to talk to.

"He's our teacher and adviser. I'm sure you'll meet him later."

After a brief pause, Mac continued asking questions. It seemed that  
the young wolf was willing talk, and Mac knew he could use all the  
information he could get. "So, who was the woman?"

"Alexx? She is our healer," Greg smiled fondly. "She is kind of our  
mom, makes sure we don't get into trouble to much."

Frowning at the mention of a healer, Mac asked. "How is your friend doing?"

"Danny is grumpy and angry. It's not like a bullet can kill us, but it  
can hurt like a bitch." Greg wiggled his eyebrows at the older man.

Mac smiled at him. "I'll bet it does." Walking beside Greg, Mac  
noticed the way he moved, smoothly and with grace. It must be a wolf  
thing, he surmised.

Greg felt Mac's eyes on him and grinned. That was a good sign, right?

Admiring the sleek way that Greg moved over the ground, Mac was  
startled when the young man stopped suddenly. Wrapping his arms around  
the young blond to break his fall, Mac held on longer than was  
strictly necessary, letting the sense of rightness wash over him.

Leaning back against his mate, Greg sighed. "Mmhmm, that feels good."

Blushing, Mac pulled back, shocked that he would be so distracted  
during a case. This.. whatever it was.. neither the time or place for  
this; they had a child to find.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Greg reassured him, but he was disappointed  
when Mac pulled back, feeling cold all of the sudden.

Wondering at the sudden attraction, Mac shook his head. This couldn't  
be happening to him. They didn't even fit together. Greg was bouncy,  
hyper… and he was a wolf.

"You felt it too, right?" Greg asked softly.

"I'm…I don't…" Mac looked away.

Standing very close to his mate, Greg wondered if he should tell him  
or not. His mind said no, but his heart was almost bursting with love  
for this man. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at the older man and  
said. "You're my mate."

Staring at Greg, Mac's initial shock turned to surprise. "I'm…," he  
shook his head. "How do you… I mean it's not…"

"I can't describe it. It's a feeling we get the moment we lay eyes  
on our future mate. It's a pull we can't resist, and we know he or she  
is the one." He gently touched Mac's arm. "I know you felt it, too."

Unsure, Mac swallowed hard. "I'm not sure what I felt."

Moving even closer, Greg pressed his lips softly against his mate,  
moving his tongue over Mac's lower lip. He smiled when he heard the  
older man moan. "Hmmm, I love the way you taste."

Mac's breath hitched and he pulled back. "No." He shook his head.  
"This is wrong, this can't happen."

"Just listen to your heart," Greg whispered.

"We have a child to find," Mac said.

"Fuck," Greg hissed. Mac was right. How could he have let himself get  
so distracted when there was a child missing? "You're right," he  
sighed loudly.

Reluctantly, Greg moved away from his mate and continued walking down  
the path. Despite the seriousness of their search, Greg couldn't help  
but grin when he noticed that Mac kept glancing at him from time to  
time.

"This isn't over," he whispered.

TBC.


	6. Journey's End

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Six: Journey's End.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, language, angst, hurt/comfort, child's dead.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Summary: Does it ever ends?  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.  
Second note: The idea about Ryan being an anchor I got from the  
GhostWalker series by Christine Feehan I'm reading right now. She  
discribes them as people who can calm someone down, ground him/her or  
take away pain by just touching them, I tweaked it a little. *grins*

Nick, Warrick and Don searched the perimeter around the mansion and  
the smaller buildings located on the grounds.  
Capable of reading human minds, Nick usually could block them out, but  
he was having a hard time today. The stress and worry of looking for  
the boy made it much harder for him to concentrate. And right now,  
Don's thoughts were assaulting him.

"Stop it," Nick growled at the human.

"Nick, are you okay?" Concerned, Warrick turned around to look at his leader.

The alpha glared at Don with glowing yellow eyes. "We are nothing like  
those stinking rogues." Nick responded directly to Don's nasty  
thoughts. "You don't know anything about us," he spat out, moving  
closer to the young man. "And we don't eat raw meat."

Shocked, Don stared at the alpha. "You can read my mind?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I can and you're giving me a headache."

"You're inside my head?" Don spat out furiously.

"I wish I wasn't," Nick retorted, calmer then he felt.

Angry with Nick and weres on principal, Don snarled. "What else can  
you do? Is that how you fucking animals work, getting inside people's  
heads?" Don included both of the weres in his questions.

Feeling the heated rage growing in Nick, Warrick walked over to him  
and laid a hand on his arm. "Nick, calm down. Look at me. He doesn't  
know what he is saying." Damn. Warrick wished Ryan was here. He always  
knew how to calm Nick down.

Don snorted. "I know exactly what I'm saying. You're all murdering beasts!"

Looking at his friend, Nick felt himself calming down. Silently, he  
told Warrick. 'He's supposed to be Danny's mate.'

Warrick sighed. 'Yeah, I know, and it's not a good thing.'

"What are you two doing, plotting to kill me?" Don interrupted.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Nick said sardonically.

"Let's focus on finding the boy." Warrick looked at Don.

"Why bother?" Don looked straight at Warrick, not backing off. "If  
he's going to grow up to be like you and your friends," he shrugged  
his shoulders, "good riddance."

Nick launched himself at the young detective, and Warrick was barely  
able to hold his alpha back.

"Get the fuck back to the house and stay there," Warrick snarled at Don.

"Where those other animals are? I don't think so," Don replied,  
foolishly ignoring the danger he was in.

Suddenly, an agonising, wounded howl echoed over the grounds and  
throughout the woods.

"Speed." Warrick stated.

"They've found him," Nick whispered, his voice filled with pain.

'Ryan, go to Speed'. Nick spoke to the younger wolf back in the  
mansion even as he ran down a trail towards his brother's wail.

'I'm already on the move,' Ryan responded solemnly.

Running after his alpha, Warrick sniffed the air, trying to sense his  
friend. "This way."

~.~

Shocked, Horatio watched Speed transform into a wolf and he  
was…beautiful. Staring at the majestic wolf before him, Horatio  
watched as Speed raised his head and howl mournfully. Listening to the  
pain and rage vibrating through the howl, Horatio's heart ached for  
the wolf and the boy, who was taken from this earth too soon.

"Speed?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

The wolf turned his head and snarled at Horatio, baring his canines.  
In that precise moment, Horatio knew that whoever killed this boy  
would die a horrible dead.

"Speed?" Ryan came to a stop when he saw the snarling wolf. Nodding at  
Horatio, Ryan said softly. "Be quiet, and let me handle him."

Horatio nodded back and took a few steps back.

Crouching on his knees, Ryan approached Speed carefully. "Speed,  
listen to my voice."

Turning around, Speed stood on his hind legs, growling and snarling at  
Ryan even though the young man was showing his submission to the elder  
wolf.

Watching the proceedings in awe, Horatio couldn't help but admire the  
powerful wolf before him. He was magnificent. His fur was as black as  
the night. Horatio let his eyes wander over his broad shoulders and  
muscled chest, feeling the power and strength radiating off of him.

Ryan continued approaching Speed, trying to touch him with his mind.  
'Please brother calm down.'

Nick and Warrick arrived at the scene as did Mac and Greg. "Oh my  
god," Greg choked out, tears threatening to fall. Feeling something  
stir inside of him, Mac wrapped his arm around the younger man's  
shoulders.

Nick watched Horatio carefully, knowing that watching Speed transform  
must have been a shock for his mate. "You're okay?" he whispered to  
Horatio.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah. What about Speed?"

"Let Ryan handle it," Nick said firmly.

The redhead nodded, staring at Ryan and Speed intensely.

"Speed, are you with me?" Ryan tried to look the wolf in the eyes,  
which wasn't easy since the wolf was standing on his hind legs,  
towering over the young man.

When Speed growled, Horatio saw Nick and Warrick move closer to the  
wolf and Ryan. Horatio wondered whether Speed could be a danger to his  
fellow pack members.

'He can be,' Nick replied in Horatio's mind.

Horatio looked shocked. "You read my mind?"

Turning to face the human, Nick just nodded.

The wolf lowered himself until he was on all four again. Slowly, Speed  
moved closer to Ryan, but still growled and snarled.

"You're my brother," Ryan said before he carefully laid a hand on Speed's head.

The wolf lowered his head and Ryan took a deep breath, concentrating  
on his task.

'He must be an anchor,' Horatio thought, looking more closely at Ryan.

'I'm impressed lieutenant, not many humans know about anchors.' Nick  
looked at him, smiling grimly.

Horatio shrugged his shoulders. "I was always interested in weres..  
since I was a little boy."

Slowly, Speed transformed back and fell to his knees. "The fuckin'  
bastards killed him, he was just a kid!" he yelled, tears falling down  
his cheeks.

All of the wolves lowered their heads, grieving the loss. "We will  
find the one responsible and he will pay dearly for it," Warrick said,  
tears in his eyes.

"Speed!" Danny ran towards his brother. Falling on his knees, he  
wrapped his arms around Speed and held him tightly.

"Danny," Nick looked at him. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Danny snorted. "I'm okay, Speed needs me."

Nick sighed but smiled fondly at the young man. "You're right, he  
needs you." Raising his head, Nick focused and called out to some of  
the wolves. 'Come and bring the boy home.'

In minutes, four wolves came running down the path and transformed  
into men, lowering their heads as they approached Nick.  
"Take him back to his mother." Nick commanded. "Tonight, we mourn a  
life taken to soon. Tomorrow, we will help him on his journey to our  
ancestors," he decreed, sadness and pain evident in his voice.

TBC.


	7. GreenEye Mate

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Seven: Green-Eye Mate.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, child's dead, slash, threesome, moresome, language.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* I owe you a big thanks for helping me with the  
ceremonial stuff.  
Summary: Horatio is curious, maybe to curious.  
Disclaimer; I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story. Jason is all mine.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Standing under the star-filled sky, Speed had looked on as the boy's  
body had been placed on the ceremonial altar. The meadow by the manor  
had witnessed the hours of prayers and blessings offered up to the  
sacred sky in preparation for a warrior's journey away from his clan.

Unusually quiet during the mourning ceremony, Speed had only allowed  
Danny and Warrick to keep him company, while he stood there numbly,  
oblivious to his surroundings. The only thoughts pounding in his mind  
and heart were those of Jacob.

The boy had been wrapped in the ceremonial garments Native American  
reserved for a warrior's journey to the Great Spirit. The stone altar  
he lied on had ritual symbols carved into the side, placed there to  
ensured a safe journey.

None of that mattered to Speed, all he saw was a young boy - his  
charge and friend - lying on a stone altar. A boy that would never be  
seen laughing, his eyes dancing with mischief.

When Horatio tried to approach him, Nick stopped him. "I know you want  
to comfort him, but believe me, you don't want to get near him right  
now." The alpha's voice was dead serious.

Horatio didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. "I know you're  
all broken up over the death of the boy, but I can feel just how bad  
Speed is taking it."

Nick sighed with regret. "Jacob was his charge; Speed was his teacher  
and spiritual mentor. Jacob would have been the next enforcer for our  
pack." Looking away, Nick continued. "And this brings back bad  
memories, too."

"His brother?" Horatio asked in a sad voice.

"He told you?" Nick was surprised. "He must really trust you. It's not  
easy for him to trust anyone - even his future mate."

Horatio's eyes wandered back to the imposing altar. "I see you believe  
in Native American religion."

Nick nodded, "Yes, passed on to us by our ancestors. The symbols on  
the altar are about life and death, granting our warriors safe passage  
to our ancestors and the Great Spirit."

"Will he be buried?" Horatio asked him softly.

"No, when the mourning ceremony is completed, his body will be  
cremated. Only then will his soul rise up to the heavens and stand on  
the right hand of our great leader, Arnou."

"Nick," someone said behind them. They both watched as a very large  
man approached them.

"Jason, thank you for coming," Nick said, bowing his head to the older  
man in respect.

"I wish it was under better circumstances."

Nick nodded. "Jason, this is Horatio Caine."

"You're Speed's mate," the other man said simply.

"Jason will lead the ceremony tomorrow," Nick explained. "He's a Shaman."

Curious, Horatio asked, "how did you…?" Thinking about it, he shook  
his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"He is still getting used to our customs and abilities," Nick told Jason.

A few feet away, Warrick led Speed away from the young boy's body.  
"Let's go inside." They were followed by Danny, Greg and Ryan.  
Horatio wanted to follow his future mate, but again he was stopped by  
Nick. The alpha shook his head. "Don't. He needs his brothers right  
now."

Horatio saw a man with grey hair walk over to the young boy and start  
a prayer in a language he didn't understand.

"That is Gil Grissom, our teacher and advisor." Nick pointed out.

"Don't let the old man routine fool you," Jason added, "he is as sharp  
as they come."

The man finished his prayers and turned around. Smiling, he walked  
over to them and Jason took Gil in a bear hug. "Jason welcome."

"Jason isn't a wolf, right?" Horatio asked Nick.

"You're a good observer; he is a bear. Gil, this is Horatio Caine,"  
Nick introduced him.

"Oh, yes, Timothy's mate," Gil smiled, and looked at Horatio.

The redhead blushed. "How are you all so sure I'm his mate? I mean,  
I'm not even sure." Horatio sounded confused.

Jason looked at him. "You felt the pull, right?"

"Yes, I did," Horatio confessed.

"What more proof do you need?" Nick asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go inside," Gil suggested.

With one last look at the young boy lying there lifeless, they walked  
inside. Four wolves stayed behind to guard the body.

Jacob stood on the porch, letting his eyes wander towards the woods  
and settling onto the young cub. "It's a great loss for all of us. He  
will never again run in the woods with his friends, tasting freedom,  
feeling the wind in his face."

Gil laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know, my friend, but he will run  
with our ancestors on the other side. Let that be a comfort to all of  
us."

~.~

It was late when Horatio jerked awake. Something had woken him up but  
he wasn't sure what. A sound? Then he heard the low growl again. What  
if someone was in trouble? Getting out of bed, he put his pants on.

It felt strange to be staying at the compound, but Mac, Don and  
Horatio had agreed to stay until after the funeral tomorrow.

Sighing, he thought of the life lost so early. It just wasn't right.  
Horatio had seen a lot in his years as a police officer but the murder  
of a small child still got to him - even if the child was seen as  
little more than a wild beast or monster to be put down. That  
wrongness of it infuriated him.

Silently, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway,  
watching as Greg and Danny walked towards a door across the hall.  
Maybe they had heard the sound too, Horatio wondered.

Greg opened the door and the two young wolves slipped into the room.  
"Is he okay?" he heard Greg ask before the door closed.

Was it Speed he'd heard growling? Horatio got really worried and  
walked further down the hallway. Startled by a sound, he quick hid  
around a corner. As he watched, Ryan walked into the same room the two  
other wolves had entered, closing the door behind him.

Horatio raised an eyebrow. What was going on? Another growl was heard  
from inside the room, and curiosity got the best of the redhead. He  
slowly approached the room and put his ear against the door. Suddenly,  
he pulled back in shock when he realized what he was doing. 'You're a  
lieutenant and you're eavesdropping' he thought.

But when another cry came from within the room, he couldn't help but  
put his ear against the door.

"Oh fuck…Warrick…please," he heard Speed panting.

Eyes went wide, Horatio was shocked by the images that floated through  
his mind. Those sounds, those whimpers, they usually meant one thing..  
they were fucking each other. Getting an image of Warrick fucking  
Speed, Horatio couldn't stop the feelings of jealousy and rage that  
coursed through him.

"Mmhmm, that feels good, Danny," he heard Speed purr after a few minutes.

What the fuck was going on? Horatio wondered, not knowing whether he  
should be angry or concerned at what was taking place inside that  
room.

"I knew you would like that," Danny responded. Horatio could almost  
see the lazy grin on the young blond's face.

"Tonight is all about you, babe," Ryan told him.

"We're here for you," Greg stated.

Unable to stand it any longer, Horatio swung open the door… only to  
see the five men lying in the large bed. Warrick was lying on top of  
Speed. On Speed's right side, Danny was sucking and licking on the  
right nipple, while Ryan and Greg were on the other side, kissing and  
licking him as well.

Turning his head, Warrick smiled at Horatio. "Lieutenant, you want to join us?"

Horatio was rooted to the spot, utterly shocked by what the wolves  
were doing on the bed… in front of him. "I'm….what the…," jealousy and  
rage building up inside of him.

"Lieutenant?" Nick walked into the room and laid a hand on Horatio's  
shoulder. "Why don't we leave them alone and let's you and I talk."

"But they are…," he glared intensely at Speed, "and you're supposed to  
be my mate? I thought mates were loyal to each other. Did that include  
screwing around with others?" He turned around and walked away  
angrily. "We're leaving after the funeral," he bit out at Nick.

Speed banged his head a few times into the pillow. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"That's an understatement," Greg snickered.

"Shut up, Greg." Ryan smirked.

Danny sighed. "We've got a lot of explaining to do."

TBC.


	8. Revelations

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Eight: Revelations.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural.  
Rating: FRT.  
Summary: Horatio learns more about his future mate.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock girl!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.  
Second Note: The idea about the anchor I got from the series 'Game' by  
Christine Feehan , she is a great author. The idea for the blood hunt  
I got from another series 'Dark Hunter' by Sherrilyn Kenyon, another  
great author. Both authors write supernatural/paranormal/fantasy  
novels.

Nick sighed, "Horatio?"

Turning around to face the alpha, Horatio glared at him. "Don't tell  
me you condone this kind of behaviour."

Nick looked at the lieutenant and smirked.

"You don't understand our customs," Nick began, only to be interrupted.

"So one of your customs is getting in bed with your brothers?" Horatio  
snorted, "Isn't that called incest?"

"Lieutenant."

They both turned around and saw Gil standing in the hallway.

"Why don't we talk in my room?" The elder said firmly.

"What is there to talk about? Warrick was screwing my supposed future  
mate," Horatio snarled angrily. "And the rest of them had their hands  
all over his NAKED body."

A door opened further down the hallway, and they watched the boys  
exited Speed's room. Horatio glared at Warrick. "Did you have fun?" He  
sneered aggressively.

Warrick looked at him calmly. "I just tried to…"

"Warrick, go to your room," Nick commanded.

Horatio stormed towards Speed's room, ready to give him a piece of his  
mind. He was stopped when Nick placed a hand on his arm. "Leave him  
alone for now. You and I need to talk," he softly said, gesturing  
towards Gil's room.

Horatio glared at Nick, his eyes flashing with barely suppressed  
anger. "Like I said before, there's nothing to talk about."

"Okay, we'll talk, you listen." Nick pushed Horatio towards the room.

Gil gestured to one of the chairs. "Please, Lieutenant, let's talk  
about what you just witnessed."

For a moment, it looked like Horatio was going to remain standing. But  
finally, he relented and sat down. "This had better be good."

The older man smiled at him. "Speed needed some comforting, and until  
you're two are bonded as true mates, his brothers will give him what  
he needs."

Horatio snorted. "You think I still want to be his mate after what I've saw?"

Nick sighed and shook his head. "You can deny it as much as you want  
but I know you still have feelings for him."

"You may not be aware of it, but it is a privilege to be an  
enforcer's mate," Gil said. "You will be not only his future mate but  
also his anchor; you will take over Ryan's task once you and Speed are  
bonded. There is something you have to understand about enforcers."  
Gil looked at Horatio intensively and continued.

"Enforcers are born into their packs, not made. They need the strength  
of a true werewolf within them. And a born-were is always stronger  
then a made-were. An enforcer has the task of protecting his leader  
and his pack at all costs, even to the death."

Nick gazed at Horatio. "That's why Speed left the pack for a while. He  
refused to fight his previous leader and become the next alpha. By the  
time he came back, I had already taken over the pack once the old  
alpha had died of natural causes."

Gil continued. "Every enforcer is connected to an anchor, because  
enforcers are by their very natures very emotional. Yes, I know it's  
hard to understand that a man who can kill in cold blood is capable of  
having emotions. But that is the curse of every enforcer, he feels  
every kill deeply, so deeply that it engulfs him and takes over his  
senses. For a short while, the adrenaline helps him deal with  
everything, but afterwards, he would begin to deteriorate. So, as time  
passed between finding the boy and the mourning ceremony, Speed came  
close to crashing or collapsing. But Ryan and his brothers were there  
to bring him back and give him comfort."

"It will not be an easy task for you," Nick explained. "But the fact  
that he felt drawn to you is proof that you are his mate and anchor."

Horatio sat there stunned and shocked by their explanation of why he'd  
found Speed in bed with his brothers. It was hard for him to  
understand just who and what his mate was. And now he was to be  
Speed's anchor, whatever that meant.

"This is a little too much for me right now," he took a deep breath,  
overwhelmed by the explanations.

"We understand," Gil said softly, nodding his head.

Nick stood. "We should all get some sleep. The funeral ceremony will  
start early tomorrow morning."

"Can I talk to Speed?" Horatio asked them.

Gil sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Don't blame him for what you saw, Horatio. As long as a werewolf  
isn't bonded with his true mate, being with someone else is normal and  
healthy in our community," Nick explained to him.

"Lieutenant Caine," Gil said firmly, "I should warn you. Tomorrow, I  
will be calling for a blood hunt."

This edict shocked Horatio, who'd read a lot of books about the  
werewolves and knew exactly what the elder meant. "Speed, will be on  
that hunt?"

Both Gil and Nick nodded. "Yes, he and any enforcer that attends  
funeral, regardless of which pack they come from. You do know what  
that means, right?" Nick looked at him steadily.

"Yes, I've read about it. They will hunt down the man who killed  
Jacob, bring him in front of the pack and torture him before they kill  
him," Horatio whispered as a shudder went through him. He was well  
aware of what the man had done, and he couldn't blame the werewolves  
for what they where going to do, but he didn't have to like it.

"If you don't want to be a part of the hunt, I'll make sure you and  
your friends leave before the call goes out." Nick straightened his  
shoulders, looking every inch an alpha about to call for the death of  
a betrayer. "But know that your future mate will lead this blood hunt.  
He will be the one to deliver justice and execute the murderer. I  
hope, for Speed's sake, that you can live with his obligations to our  
clans," Nick said with finality.

TBC.


	9. Saying Goodbye

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Nine: Saying Goodbye.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York/Cold Case/Sons Of Anarchy/Prison Break.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, angst, hurt/comfort.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches for finding the Native American prayer.  
Summary: The funeral. (hanky moment)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Horatio was jerked out of his sleep by the roaring of motorcycles. He opened his eyes slowly and laid there for a moment, thinking back to what Nick and Gil had told him. He still had a hard time accepting what Speed had done, but knew he had no right to judge someone customs no matter how strange they seemed to him.

The commotion outside had him getting out of bed and looking out of the window. He watched Nick and the others greet the other packs that had come to attend the funeral. He spotted Speed, who was flanked by Danny and Ryan, talking to four young men. They seemed to be having a very serious conversation based on their expressions.

A soft knock on his door had him turning around and looking for his pants. When he was dressed, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Alexx said smiling at him. "I hope you slept well?"

Horatio smiled at her. "Yes, I did. Thank you." He turned back to the window when he heard a yell coming from the outside.

Alexx smiled sadly. "It's always good to see old friends but I wished it was under better circumstances," she sighed. She walked over to the window and also spotted the men talking to Speed. "I heard that Gil is going to call for a blood hunt."

Horatio stood beside her. "The men talking to Speed are enforcers?"

"Yes, the man standing to the right of him is Scotty Valens of the Whelan pack, on the left is Jackson 'Jax' Teller of the Amoux pack and in the middle are Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield of the Conall pack," Alexx explained.

"Two enforcers in one pack? That's rare, right?" Horatio asked, looking down.

Alexx nodded, "Yes, it is. But in the Conall pack, Michael is Lincoln's charge. This is a test for his young protégé. And they are also brothers by blood."

Another young man approached the group and Scotty turned around, kissing him fiercely.

Horatio fell a pang of jealousy and turned away from the window, sighing. His thoughts wandering towards his future mate.

"Are you okay?" Alexx asked him.

Horatio looked down, not sure if he could tell her what was bothering him. "I'm…I found…," he started, blushing slightly.

Alexx smiled at him, "You can talk to me, you know."

He looked at her, seeing understanding in her eyes. As, the pack doctor, she probably knew what happened with Speed and his brothers, and had probably seen and heard worse. Taking a deep breath, he said. "Nick and Gil told me about Speed, and why I found him in bed with his brothers" he stated.

"Yes, I know, Speed came to me last night, after your discovery. How do you feel about that?" Alexx walked over to him and guided them both over to sit on the bed.

Horatio shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I feel.. uhh… angry and betrayed."

Alexx nodded in understanding, "I know that it's hard for you to accept that your future mate slept with his brothers."

"Do you have a mate?" Horatio asked curiously.

"No, not yet." She paused briefly. "You do know that we can go through our lifetime without ever having found our mate, right?"

"Yeah," Horatio nodded. "How old is Speed?"

"Three hundred years old," Alexx said affectionately, "he's just a cub."

Horatio looked surprised. "He is just a cub? At three hundred years? When are they mature?"

"When they're about a thousand years old." She looked at her watch. "Come on, we have to get ready."

Horatio stood. "Sure."

"Stay close to your mate today. It's possible that he'll need you when it's all over," Alexx softly said.

Horatio looked at her solemnly. "How will I know?"

"You will feel it as much as he will," Alexx walked over to the door and opened it. "You're good for him. I can feel it right here." she touched her heart.

~.~

Over a hundred warriors and clan leaders surrounded the altar, the different clan colors and symbols uniting to send off a warrior lost too soon. As the dawn sun crested over the horizon, they listened sadly to the shaman's prayers.

Horatio let his eyes wander over the people that were gathered at the clearing. The Native American ceremonial garments were amazingly detailed and colourful. He looked at Speed, standing next to Nick, dressed in buckskin pants and a sleeveless buckskin jacket. It was the first time he really noticed the tattoos on both his arms, strange symbols covering most of his right arm and part of his left arm.

The shaman raised his arms and began to speak in a language that Horatio didn't understand, but the sadness in the man's voice and the warriors' faces, hinted that he was talking about the boy. He sighed when he saw the boy's mother burst out in tears again and her husband hold her close.

Horatio kept an eye on Speed and saw the silent tears fall down his mate's cheeks. Ryan laid a hand on Speed's shoulder, keeping him grounded. He wondered if he would ever have an opportunity to do this for his mate. After they had brought the boy back to the mansion, he had looked for Ryan, but he was no where to be found. When he had asked Nick where the young man was, the alpha had said that Ryan needed to rest after his task of grounding Speed. Horatio wasn't sure if he'd ever have the strength to take over from the young wolf.

The shaman bowed his head and began a prayer in English:

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints in the snow,  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain,  
I am the stars that shine at night.  
When you awaken in  
the mornings hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
of quiet birds in circled flight.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry  
I am not there  
I did not die."

Tears trickled down his own cheeks as Horatio looked at the young boy on the altar. As he felt the anger racing through his body, Horatio wondered how his mate must be feeling right now.

"He's going to be okay."

Horatio looked at the young man standing next to him, and remembered Alexx calling him Jackson. "You're like Speed, right?"

"Ah, you know about us?" he smiled. "Yeah, I am an enforcer, and after the cremation, we will also be joining the blood hunt."

Horatio focused his attention back on the funeral and saw when the torch was lit. The young boy's father grabbed the torch in his hand, and walked to stand across from Speed. Solemnly, the father handed the torch to the enforcer.

The redhead could tell that Speed was having a hard time keeping his emotions under control. Bowing his head, he took the torch from the father and stepped towards the altar. Closing his eyes, he chanted something softly, his own personal promise and farewell.  
Without warning, he lowered the torch to the wood that was spread around the young boy's body, lightening it. In short order, the whole altar was ablaze, the heat and blinding light a stark reminder of the finality of their loss.

When Speed turned around, Horatio saw agony and pain etched in every line of Speed's face. He handed the torch to Danny and walked away, followed closely by Ryan.

"Go after him," Jackson hissed.

"I don't know," Horatio hesitated, "should I?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "You're his mate, right? He needs Ryan but he needs you more, believe me." At that moment, an older man walked up to them and took Jackson in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Elliot," the man introduced himself to Horatio. "And you're Speed's mate, right?"

"Does everyone knows who I am?" Horatio asked.

Eliot nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. Go find your mate."

Horatio nodded respectfully at the enforcer and his mate, and walked after Speed.

Nick saw it and went to follow them, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"He'll be okay," Alexx said gently. "Stop worrying so much. That's my job."

Sighing, Nick smiled at her. "You're right. Speed needs his mate now."

The redhead found both men in the garden, sitting on a bench. Ryan looked up when he approached and stood, gesturing at Horatio to take his place next to Speed.

"How are you holding up?" Horatio asked Speed.

"I don't know." Speed gazed at his mate. "I've had better days though."

Looking away, Speed started to cry again, and angrily he wiped away the tears. "I'm tired of all this. He was just a kid, an innocent. They killed him because he was one of us. I'm tired of the people I love getting hurt or killed. We just want to live in peace. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, it isn't," Horatio sighed, and opened his arms. "Come here."

Speed hesitated for a moment but then snuggled into his mate's arms, sobbing as he let down his guard.

"I've got you," Horatio whispered as he rubbed the back of Speed's head soothingly. "I'm never going to let you go," Horatio promised.

They had been sitting like that for a while when suddenly, Speed pulled back, "Gil is calling for the blood hunt. I have got to go." He stood and held out his hand. "You're with me?"

Horatio looked up and saw the fierce determination in Speed's eyes. "You think I'm ready?"

"I don't know. Only you know in your heart if you are ready. If you're not, I will understand, and I won't push you to take that responsibility yet. But understand this, when we bond, the responsibility will be yours whether you like it or not." With those final words, Speed turned around and walked back to the clearing, not looking back.

Horatio sighed, looking at his retreating mate.

"You will know in your heart if you're ready," Ryan said as he walked up to Horatio.

The older man looked at Ryan and felt something stir in his heart. "I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go. He's going to need you." Ryan walked off, to be followed by Horatio.

When Alexx watched Horatio walk up to his mate, she smiled at Nick. "He will be good for Speed."

"Yes." Nick nodded. "He will."

Hidden, Don stayed sitting by the tree, shocked and saddened at the pain and anguish in the wolf's voice. His heart ached as he remembered the death of his own family, how he had felt, how his own world had fallen apart. Maybe they weren't the monsters he believed them to be. Could he have been so wrong about them?

TBC.


	10. Blood Hunt

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Ten: Blood Hunt.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York/Cold Case/Sons Of Anarchy/ NCIS.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, in later chapters, Warrick/Eric, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, angst.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Summary: Horatio discovers the true nature of his mate.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Horatio watched as the shaman blessed the enforcers before they went  
on the Blood Hunt, which would bring down those responsible for the  
young boy's death. The enforcers bowed their heads and made a promise  
not to rest until they'd found the beasts.

Horatio looked at his mate and saw the tension written all over his face.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked, standing next to Horatio.

"I don't know," Horatio answered truthfully. "I'm still not  
comfortable with the fact that they are going to hunt down a man and  
kill him in cold blood."

Nick snorted. "You call him a man? To us, he is the monster. We know  
that people don't trust us, and some would even say we're blood  
thirsty. It had crossed your mind, too, right?" Nick shrugged coldly.  
"But we would never murder an innocent child or woman. So, who's the  
real killer?"

Horatio lowered his head, knowing that Nick was right. All his life,  
he had read everything he could about werewolves, but the lessons had  
been very mixed. Growing up, his parents had always taught him to not  
trust any werewolf. They'd repeatedly told him that they were blood  
thirsty monsters, only out for blood. But when he'd joined the force,  
he had learned other things. And now, he knew that not all werewolves  
were bad or blood thirsty. What he had seen in the last few days had  
only confirmed what he'd always suspected.

"Are you ready?" they heard Gil call out to the enforcers.

Nodding their heads, they'd all replied. "Yes, we are!"

Speed raised his head and howled, the others quickly joined in his  
song. The foot soldiers started running, transforming into their true  
form as they went. They were immediately followed by the enforcers.

Watching in awe, Horatio witnessed the transformation, but kept his  
eye on his mate. "He is beautiful," he whispered.

Nick grinned, glad for the momentary respite. "You have it so bad," he  
teased the redhead.

Blushing, Horatio sighed. "I never thought that someone could affect  
me so much."

"That is a mate's attraction," someone said.

Nick smiled at the young man Horatio had seen kissing one of the  
enforcers earlier. "Timothy," he greeted. "Horatio Caine, this is  
Timothy McGee, Scotty Valens mate. This is Horatio Caine, Speed's  
mate."

"Nice to meet you," Tim said as he shook Horatio's hand. "This whole  
mate business can be a little confusing at first. If you ever need  
someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask."

Horatio nodded respectfully at the younger man.

"When are your friends coming?" Nick asked as Timothy.

"This afternoon," Timothy answered. "So, you're a CSI?" he asked Horatio.

"Yes, I am," he smiled at him.

Looking at Nick, Timothy smirked. "What is it with you wolves and your  
attraction to cops?" Turning to Horatio, he explained. "I'm an agent  
at the NCIS."

Smiling, Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Even Jax found  
himself a cop."

Greg walked up to them with Mac at his side. See how close the two  
were standing, Horatio figured that the mating process was going a lot  
more smoothly with these two.

All of the sudden a howl was heard.

"They have a trail," Nick explained.

"It won't be long now," Greg said soberly.

~.~

One of the foot soldiers had found a trail and Speed ran up to him,  
smelling the air. 'He's close,' he sent out to the others.

They all bowed their heads to Speed, knowing that the beast's fate  
rested solely in his hands. The wolf started to run, followed by the  
others. The foot soldiers stayed behind, sure that their masters would  
find the rogue and justice would be served.

It didn't take the enforcers long to gain on the rogue, picking up his  
scent. They all spread out, approaching from different directions.  
Working together as a well-oiled machine, it didn't take them long to  
trap the rogue in the middle of their ever-tightening circle.

He had thought he was safe from the wolves, thinking he was smarter  
than all of them. But a quick look at the wolves' anger had him  
instantly regretting his own stupidity. As he realized he had no  
chance of escaping, he knelt down on the damp forest ground,  
desperately trying to save his hide.

"Please, I was forced to do it," the rogue pleaded.

Speed moved closer to the human, rage glittering in his eye. "You  
really think we'd believe you?" he growled.

"Please, I don't want to die," the rogue whimpered, looking up at the  
angry enforcers. With every minute that passed, he grew certain that  
he would be dead by the end of the day.

"He was just a kid," Speed shouted in his face as he stood over him,  
canines ready to rip his throat out.

'Speed,' Scotty warned him silently. 'Not yet.'

Turning to face Scotty, Speed growled, but knew that the young wolf  
was right. He had to bring the rogue to face the pack. Then, he would  
have his vengeance.

Snarling at the cowering human, he warned to rogue. "If you try to  
escape I kill you here and now."

"Get up," Jax prodded him in the ribs with his paw, not caring when he  
heard something crack.

Standing up, the rogue looked around for a way out but noticed that  
the circle of enforcers was too tight for him to make an escape. There  
was no way out. He lowered his head in defeat, knowing that his  
friends wouldn't come to save him.

Speed lifted his head and howled, letting the pack know that they  
found the monster.

~.~

"They found him," Greg said firmly.

Nick nodded. "Did you doubt it?"

Greg grinned ferociously. "Never."

A few moments later, they watched the enforcers approach, already  
transformed back into their human form. The rogue was brought into the  
clearing, the wolves snarling and growling at him.

Speed stepped forward and stood across from Gil. "We bring before you  
the monster who murdered Jacob, son and brother to all of us, warrior  
and future enforcer, taken from this world too soon."

"There is no doubt?" Gil asked, adhering to the Blood Hunt ritual.  
When Speed and the enforcers shook there heads, Gil lowered his head  
before the cringing rogue. "You are brought here before the pack to  
pay for your crimes. Taking a young innocent life in the wolf  
community is punishable by torture and death." Gill faced the pack and  
passed judgement. "This punishment will be performed by Black Shadow.  
Those who are opposed to this edict, speak now."

When none of the wolves interjected on the rogue's behalf, Gil turned  
towards Speed. "You will punish this monster as you see fit. No one  
here will interfere," he decried.

Speed nodded.

Seeing the blood lust in his mate's eyes, Horatio was taken back by  
it. In that moment, Horatio was really scared of his mate, suddenly  
realizing what his mate was truly capable of.

"I know how you feel," Timothy whispered to Horatio.

Elliot, who stood on Horatio's other side, nodded. "I've been with Jax  
for six years, and I still get scared of him sometimes."

"How do you deal with it?" Horatio asked.

Timothy smiled mischievously. "Keep thinking about the amazing sex."

Elliot smirked. "Just remember - that anger will never be targeted at us."

Horatio nodded, looking at his mate. Speed turned around and Horatio  
saw nothing but love in the young man's eyes. Elliot was right.

TBC.


	11. Blood For Blood

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Eleven: Blood For Blood.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York/Cold Case/ NCIS.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Scotty Valens/Timothy McGee, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, angst, hurt/comfort, torture discribed  
explicitly, blood a lot of blood.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks girl for doing this even when you got squeamish.  
Summary: Speed avenges Jacobs dead.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Horatio watched Speed bent over the rogue and snarled in his face,  
anger and hatred written all over his mate's face.

"You will die slowly and painfully." The ice in Speed's voice made a  
shiver run down Horatio's spine.

Turning, Nick addressed Horatio and his team. "If you don't want to  
witness the ritual, we will understand."

Horatio, Mac and Don looked at Nick solemnly, understanding the hidden  
meaning behind the Alpha's simple words.

"We're staying," Mac vowed, while the rest of the team nodded in  
agreement - even Don.

Nick nodded at Mac and walked over to Horatio. "Come with me."

As they walked away from the others, Nick looked at the redhead. "You  
will see your mate do things, ugly things. Don't hold it against him;  
it's his duty to protect his clan and to protect those who can't  
protect themselves." Nick looked straight into Horatio's eyes. "I hope  
this doesn't make you love him any less."

Horatio looked away from Nick. "I know this won't be easy for me, but  
I don't think it will be easier on Speed either." He looked back at  
Nick. "And when this is finished, I will be there for him."

"Thank you," Nick inclined his head towards Horatio. "You are a true  
mate to the enforcer." Looking in the direction of Don, Nick said  
casually, "Your friend seemed to have come around."

"Yes, but don't ask me what made him change his mind towards you. I  
have no idea."

"Now, Danny only needs to convince him that they are mates," Nick  
said, smiling as he watched his young brother approach the dark-haired  
detective.

They walked back to the group in time to see everyone entering the  
mansion. "Where are they going?" Horatio asked Nick.  
Nick smiled grimly. "You'll see."

Everyone walked down the stairs, and stepped into a darkened hallway,  
evenly-spaced sconces provide some light but mostly shadows. They  
approached bronzed, double doors guarded by two were soldiers.

Gil and the Shaman stepped forward and stood in front of the doors.  
They both bowed their heads respectfully towards the Sanctum before  
Gil began to speak.

"We will enter the Sanctum and bring justice to our fallen warrior,  
who sits now at the right hand of our first and great leader, Arnou.  
May Arnou look down upon us and see justice served." The heavy doors  
were opened by the two guards.

Horatio was amazed by the size of the room, which he estimated ran the  
length of the house directly under the main floor. "What is this  
place?" he asked Nick.

"This is the Pack's Sanctum, a place to bring justice to those who did  
us wrong. Here is where the monster will die," he answered in a cold  
voice.

Speed walked to the middle of the room, followed closely by four foot  
soldiers, who were dragging the prisoner along. They forced the rogue  
to his knees, and when Speed approached, the soldiers retreated back  
into the shadows. Speed turned to face his alpha and bowed.

Nick looked over the warriors, representing the various clans. When  
Nick raised his hand, an excited murmur ran through the warriors.

"He's going to pick the four men who will restrain the prisoner; it's  
an honor to be chosen by the Alpha."

Horatio turned to face one of the enforcers, Scotty Valens. "What will  
happen to the rogue?"

"I don't know," Scotty answered in all honesty, "that's up to Speed."

Horatio looked over Scotty's shoulder. "Have you ever…I mean, did you  
ever kill a…," his voice trailed off.

"I have," he said firmly, "the one who killed my sister. He died  
slowly and painfully."

Horatio looked shocked; he knew that young children could be killed by  
rogues or hunters until they reached the age of twelve. Scotty's  
sister must have been a young child when she'd died. He wondered how  
old Scotty had been when he'd been forced to avenge his sister.

Sensing the question that Horatio wouldn't vocalized, Scotty  
explained. "I was thirteen when I made my first kill."

Horatio swallowed, reminded yet again just how much there was to learn  
about his mate. He saw Nick select four warriors, who walked over  
directly to Speed, their heads lowered respectfully.

When Speed nodded at the four men, they stepped forward in formation,  
grabbed the rogue forcefully, and dragged him to the table set in the  
middle of the cavernous room. They lifted the struggling rogue, and  
they held down firmly, their eyes glowed yellow, growling and snarling  
at the terrified human.

Speed took a sharp knife, and with a devilish smile, he looked down at  
the human. "You will pay for what you did to my brother. You will die  
at my hand." Starting at the human's foot, he cut into the skin  
slowly, making sure the monster felt every centimeter of the metal  
splitting the flesh.

Screams of agony and immense pain where heard through the entire  
mansion. The wolves, who had not been allowed into the Sanctum, began  
to howl.

Horatio watched in horror as his mate started skinning the human. Don  
and Mac were beyond shocked at what Speed was doing.

"He's…he's skinning that guy," Don muttered out loud, not quite  
believing what he was seeing.

Touching Mac gently, Greg asked, "Are you okay?"

"This is your version of justice?" he asked Greg, turning to face the blond.

Startled at the detective's vehemence, Greg hissed. "That animal  
killed a ten year old boy whose only sin was that he was pack."

Mac had heard how the boy had suffered at the rogue's hands. He  
couldn't bring himself to blame the pack for their punishment. Looking  
at his mate, he saw the tears falling down Greg's cheeks. Taking him  
in his arms, Mac looked him in the eyes. "I understand."

Don had a hard time not throwing up. "This is revolting," he whispered.

Danny, who was watching his mate, approached him. "You enforce the  
death penalty, don't you? How is this any different?"

"How?!" Don spat out. "Your enforcer is skinning that man alive – in  
cold blood."

"And what do you think he," Danny pointed at the rogue, "did to Jacob,  
a little boy?"

Don glared at Danny, but he remembered the conversation he'd overheard  
in the garden. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Don knew the  
wolf was right. "So this is 'eye for an eye', huh?" he asked wearily.

Danny looked down, "Yes, exactly. We must make sure that we protect  
our families against beasts like him."

Don hesitated for a moment but then he reached out and took Danny into  
his arms. The young blond looked up, confusion written all over his  
face.

Rolling his eyes, Don kissed Danny's forehead. "Don't tell me you  
didn't feel the pull?"

Danny melted into his mate's embrace and let his tears fall freely,  
knowing that everything would be okay.

Horatio watched the blood started to flow around the human, dripping  
in rivulets off the edge of the table and onto the gray stone floor.  
Red stains grew appeared on the hands and clothes of the four warriors  
and his mate. A quick glance at his mate's face revealed that Speed  
was oblivious about his surroundings. It was just him and his  
righteous kill.

For long minutes, Speed continued to slice the skin off the flesh,  
separating it meticulously from muscles and bones. The human had long  
since lost consciousness, but Nick ordered one of the wolves to bring  
him around. Someone appeared with a bucket of water and splashed it  
into the human's face.

The rogue awoke to a sea of pain and fire, spluttering as he tried to  
spit out the water choking him.

Nick walked forward and snarled at the human. "You need to stay with  
us. I want you to feel the pain, I want you to know how Jacob must  
have felt when you murdered him in cold blood." Nick's voice carried  
across the spacious room.

In minutes, Speed turned to his Alpha and presented him with  
something. In triumph Nick raised his hand, showing the warriors that  
he held the first piece of skin Speed had taken from the human's leg.  
The wolves howled in triumph, in remembrance.

Raising his head and looking towards the skies, Nick whispered with  
tears in his eyes. "This is for you Jacob."

At that moment, Horatio and his friends finally realized just how  
close all the clans were as a family. It didn't matter whether they  
were sisters and brothers by blood or not. All of them would do  
everything to protect their own families and each other.

Horatio looked over at his mate and saw that Speed had continued  
skinning the human. No, not a human - a beast, a monster. This wasn't  
his kind of justice, but he couldn't blame his mate or the pack for  
doing this. For as long as he could remember, Speed's kin had been  
persecuted down by hunters, humans who viewed them as little better  
than animals.

Horatio finally understood why the packs meted out this punishment.  
This was their kind of justice - blood for blood.

"He is dying," one of the warriors growled.

Speed looked down at the monster and smiled. "Not yet," he whispered  
scornfully, "I'm not finished with you."

Taking his knife to the rogue's chest while the man struggled feebly,  
Speed began to peel back the skin, exposing the blood-drenched ribs.  
As he positioned his knife above the heart, before he cut into the  
flesh, Speed bent over he hissed, "Go and meet your maker."

The human screamed as Speed sliced and cut out his heart. With one  
last breath, a death rattle, the rogue cursed the wolf. His head fell  
limply to the side, eyes open and suddenly vacant.

Turning to the waiting warriors, Speed raised his hand, displaying the  
human's bloody heart for all to see. Walking over to Nick, Speed  
offered the warm, pink organ respectfully to his Alpha.

Nick inclined his head and took the heart from Speed. Formally, he  
told his enforcer. "You have avenged our brother this day, and for  
that, I thank you."

Turning to the room at large, Nick brought the heart to his mouth and  
took a bite, warm blood dripping down his chin.

Tony stood at the back of the room, watching the ghoulish ritual  
taking place before him. He had walked in at the last minute, forced  
to be there by Gibbs and McGee. He'd stared unbelieving when the  
alpha, Nick, had taken a bite from the human's heart.

His eyes still riveted to the alpha's bloody face, Tony muttered in  
disbelief. "That's…he's eating…they killed that…"

"Take a deep breath, Tony, and be quiet," Gibbs ordered him.

Tony couldn't believe his eyes, that man was a barbarian, a beast.  
He'd eaten that man's heart. He watched as the alpha of the pack hand  
the heart back to the enforcer who had done the skinning. The enforcer  
didn't hesitate as he took a bite of the heart as well.

Tony swallowed hard. "These are your friends, McGee?!"

Speed wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, again  
he raised his hand and the wolves in the room started to howl.

Speed raised his head, tears glistering in his eyes. "Rest in peace,  
my brother," he whispered.

TBC.


	12. Life Ends, Life Begins

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Twelve: Life Ends, Life Begins.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York/NCIS.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed, Mac/Greg, Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, angst, hurt/comfort.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Summary: The peace is back and friends reconnect. Mates come together  
at last and Nick finds his own mate.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Horatio watched Speed leaving the sanctum with Ryan and Danny. As he  
went to follow his mate, Nick stopped him.

"Give him some time with his brothers." He smiled when Horatio glared  
at him. "I promise it won't be a repeat of the last time. He will be  
with you tonight."

"Ryan will come to get you when it is time," Gil explained.

Satisfied with the answer, Horatio nodded.

Nick looked around the room, a questioned look on his face.

"Nick, are you okay?" Gil asked looking at the small frown on the alpha's face.

"I'm not sure, there is something, a pull," the alpha told his friend.

Gil smiled in sudden understanding. "Your mate?" he asked, almost  
holding his breath.

Across the room, Nick spotted his old friend Jethro Gibbs standing  
next to Tim and another young man, who looked like he didn't want to  
be in the room. Feeling something stir inside of him, Nick sighed. "I  
think so." He walked up to his friend.

"Gibbs, how are you?" he greeted the NCIS agent.

"Nick, I'm good," they shook hands.

Turning to Tim, Nick asked, smiling. "Are you keeping Scotty in line, Tim?"

Tim blushed and smiled. "I wish," he scoffed.

"Nick," Gibbs said formally. "This is Tony Dinozzo," he introduced the  
young man standing to his right. "Tony, this is Nick Stokes, the alpha  
of the Wolfram pack."

Tony just glared accusingly at Nick. "What did that guy do?" he  
pointed at the now-vacant table, where not so long ago, a mutilated  
body had laid.

"He killed a young child," Nick explained patiently. "He was a rogue."

"You have to understand, Tony, that rogues and hunters have one sole  
purpose in life and that is to kill every werewolf they can find," Tim  
said, trying to explain what had transpired.

Gibbs watched Nick closely and saw the Alpha glancing at Tony from  
time to time. As Nick discretely sniffed the air and his pupils  
dilated, Gibbs waited, enjoying the show he knew would follow. When he  
saw Nick shudder slightly, Gibbs could barely hide his smile. 'Let me  
guess, he is your mate,' he sent to the alpha.

Nick looked at his friend, smirking. 'Yes.'

When Tim smelled the pheromones in the air, he ducked his head so Tony  
wouldn't see him grin. "Tony, let me introduce you to some of the  
other members of the packs who are gathered here." Tim led Tony away  
from Gibbs and Nick so that the two Alphas could talk privately.

Nick snorted. "You know - this isn't even funny anymore."

"What? Every werewolf falling for a cop or an agent?" Gibbs asked, grinning.

Smiling absently, Nick asked the question foremost in his mind. "How  
do you think he will take it?" The Alpha had not missed the other  
man's subtle accusation earlier.

Shrugging, Gibbs looked at him. "I don't know, but he is your mate, so  
he has no choice."

Nick watched as Ryan walked back into the room and moved towards  
Horatio. "It is time," he whispered to Gibbs, knowing that the other  
Alpha took an interest in Speed and his new mate.

Following Nick's gaze, Gibbs watched the young man talking to Horatio  
Caine. "He seems like a good man, strong and passionate. He will be a  
good mate to Speed."

When Nick glanced back at Gibbs, he noticed how the other man looked  
longingly at Ryan.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Nick asked Gibbs, knowing how the  
other man suffered.

"When he feels the pull, too," Gibbs answered. It was possible, but  
rare, that a werewolf felt the pull from his mate but the other one  
remained unaware of it.

Gibbs was afraid that this was happening to him and his future mate,  
Ryan. For months now, the older man had felt the pull every time he  
was at the mansion, but Ryan remained blissfully unaware. Gibbs would  
never force Ryan to bond with him, so he waited for the young man to  
feel it. It was all very frustrating.

"I think it's a werewolf thing," Nick said, grinning.

Gibbs smirked. "You know - you're still not too old for me to slap you."

But Nick was right, Gibbs thought. It was rare for werewolves to mate  
with each other. The pairings were exceptional enough that it happened  
only once or twice per generation.

Laying a hand on Horatio's shoulder, Ryan asked softly, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Horatio answered honestly.

"You're his mate or you and he would never have felt the pull," the  
young man explained. "He is in his room."

Nodding, Horatio walked out of the room, stopping only when he reached  
the stairs that would take him to the upper floor and Speed's room.  
Taking a deep breath, he climbed the steps and walked down the  
hallway. He slowed down when he heard voices coming from another room.

Horatio smiled, he had witnessed earlier how Mac and Greg had sneaked  
out of the Sanctum. Who would have thought that someone as serious as  
Mac end up mated to someone happy and carefree like Greg?

Continuing his walk down the hallway, he stopped at Speed's door and  
silently opened it without knocking. The young man was lying on the  
bed, curled up in a ball, crying. Horatio undressed and laid down next  
to Speed, taking his mate into his arms.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I'm here now," he said softly, rubbing  
Speed's back soothingly, kissing his forehead lightly.

Looking up into Horatio's beautiful blue eyes, Speed pushed his mate  
back until he was lying flat, moving until he was straddling Horatio's  
hips. Speed bent forward and kissed his mate hard, passionately.

"You're mine," he said, demanding.

"Yours forever," Horatio promised.

TBC.


	13. The Claiming

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Thirteen: The Claiming.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, slash,language, hurt/comfort.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Summary: Speed is claiming Horatio as his own.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Lying naked on top of his mate, Speed looked down Horatio with an  
intensity that made the redhead shiver. "When you become my mate, I  
will kill for you. I will protect you with everything I have, with  
everything I am."

Horatio could feel the weight of his mate's oath, irrevocable promised  
that would tie them for an eternity.

"Yes," Horatio said, his voice hoarse with emotions, scared and elated  
at the same time.

"When we bond, you'll be mine forever," Speed vowed as he leaned down  
and kissed Horatio hard, possessively.

"Yours…forever…," Horatio panted, licking his lips and savoring Speed's taste.

Horatio caught Speed's wolfish smile. Well, it shouldn't surprise him,  
Horatio thought, Speed was a wolf after all.

Moving his tongue over Horatio's chest, Speed stopped to suck on a  
nipple until it stood, enjoying his lover's shivers of delight.  
Grinning, he repeated the movements with the other nipple. Shifting  
down, Speed dipped his tongue into the redhead's belly button.

Horatio arched into the touch, moaning his name. "Speed, fuck… you're  
killing me here," he panted.

Snickering, Speed continued his tortuous licking and sucking. Moving  
up, he licked and kissed Horatio's chest until he reached his mate's  
right shoulder. Admiring the tempting, silky skin of his neck and  
shoulder, Speed felt his body quicken with the significance of his  
mate's vulnerability. Feeling triumphant, Speed bit down hard, making  
sure to leave his mark behind. Once he was satisfied, he captured  
Horatio's mouth again, demanding entry.

Horatio felt a twinge when Speed had bitten his shoulder, but the  
waves of hot, sizzling pleasure that coursed through his body at the  
feel of his mate's bite, left him moaning. When Speed captured his  
mouth, Horatio let him in willingly, moaning into the kiss, tongues  
tangling, slowly and sensually. He ran his fingers through Speed's  
soft hair and down his strong back.

Breaking off the kiss, Speed wrapped his hand Horatio's hard,  
throbbing cock and stroked it slowly.

"Oh…please," Horatio pleaded, looking at his lover through half-closed eyes.

Ignoring Horatio's pleas, Speed continued stroking his cock slowly for  
another minute, then released his cock and moved his hands up the  
redhead's chest.

"Speed?" Horatio moaned, shifting restlessly on the bed.

Speed grinned evilly. "Yeah?"

"Please," Horatio groaned, trying to rub his cock against Speed's hard body.

"Impatient much?" Speed grabbed the lube from the nightstand and put  
some on his fingers. "You're ready for me?" He teased his mate.

"Get on with it," Horatio growled, frowning at his teasing mate.

Speed smiled and inserted one finger into Horatio, moving in and out  
slowly. Watching the redhead's delighted gasping, Speed waited a few  
seconds, then inserted a second finger, stretching his lover. Horatio  
hissed in pleasure as a third finger followed. When Speed was  
satisfied that his mate was stretched enough he withdrew his fingers  
and rubbed lube on his hard, leaking cock.

Slowly he buried himself inside of Horatio, feeling the muscles tense  
around his cock. Moving in and slowly, deliberately, Speed teased his  
lover.

"Oh…please…faster," Horatio panted, closing his eyes as he felt the  
pleasure building steadily.

Smiling, Speed continued to move slowly, wanting this feeling to last  
forever. Again he grabbed Horatio hard, leaking cock and stroked it  
slowly, sensually.

Writhing at the heated caress, Horatio arched his back.  
"You're…I'm…fuck," he moaned. "Faster," he pleaded again.

Horatio's words had Speed moving faster and harder, getting himself  
closer to the edge.

Horatio growled as he felt his orgasm build up inside; he knew he  
couldn't hold it much longer. With a scream, he came all over Speed's  
hands and stomach.

Throwing his head back, Speed moaned as he moved in and out hitting  
Horatio prostate repeatedly. "I'm…I can't…going to." With Horatio's  
name on his lips, he tensed and came inside his mate. After a few  
seconds, Speed collapsed on top of Horatio, panting as he tried to  
catch his breath.

Suddenly, Horatio felt a burning sensation on top of his right hand.  
Grabbing it, he brought it up to see what was causing the pain.  
Speed grabbed his wrist tenderly as they saw a symbol appeared on the  
back of Horatio's hand, two intertwining dragons.

"What is this?" Horatio asked his mate.

Speed smiled and lifted his own hand, showing Horatio that he had the  
same symbol on his hand. "This means that we are bonded, that we are  
mates forever. The dragon is our clan's symbol, and now, everyone  
knows that we are mates."

Speed lifted himself up and slowly pulled out of Horatio. "You're  
okay?" he asked, checking his mate for damage. When he was satisfied  
that he hadn't hurt Horatio, he looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Horatio reassured him, still feeling the buzz from  
their lovemaking. He had never thought that Speed could be so gentle,  
so teasing. So sensual.

Once again, Speed claimed his mouth, his kiss hard and bruising,  
possessive. "Mine," he said when he broke it off.

"Yours," Horatio smiled at him.

Speed lowered his head, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Horatio pulled  
him back down on his chest, knowing what bothered his mate. "He is in  
a better place now, without any pain. He will not be forgotten and the  
one responsible was punished."

"I know, but…but I'm going to miss him," Speed mumbled.

Horatio kissed Speed's forehead. "I know." He felt his chest dampen  
with his mate's tears, and Horatio hugged Speed tighter. "Let it go,  
I've got you," he whispered. The redhead held his mate close, trying  
to take away the pain, being his anchor.

Horatio knew that it would take a while until Speed would lay Jacob to  
rest in his mind and heart, but he would be there for him. He would be  
his heart, his soul, his anchor.

TBC.


	14. The Howling

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Fourteen: The Howling.  
Fandoms: CSI Vegas/CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairings: Mac/Greg, Horatio/Speed, Don/Danny, Warrick/Ryan  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, slash, language, mild kink.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Summary: Greg and Mac bonding.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Standing in front of Mac, Greg slowly undressed him. Unbuttoning Mac's  
shirt, he let his hands roam over the exposed skin. When he reached  
his mate's waistband, he unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pushing  
them down with his shorts.

Excited at having access to his naked mate, Greg stepped in behind Mac  
and moved his hands up and down the older man's back. "You trust me?"  
he whispered into Mac's ear, his smooth voice eliciting a shiver to  
skate across Mac's spine.

Mac nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do."

Greg smiled secretively. "Lay down on your stomach," he ordered.

Mac stepped out of his pants and shorts and lied down on the bed.  
Stripping in seconds, Greg moved on top of Mac, straddling his hips.  
Leaning over, he kissed his mate's neck, shoulders, trailing down his  
back.

When he heard Mac moaning, he smiled and straightened up. "Move your  
arms above your head."

As Mac complied, Greg grabbed his right wrist and took the silk scarf  
that was laying on the nightstand, binding his wrist to the headboard.  
Taking another scarf, he bound the other wrist to the headboard.

Mac struggled against his binding for a few seconds.

"Stop it," Greg ordered, growling deep in his throat. He needed to  
show Mac that he was the alpha; that he was in control. "You said you  
trusted me."

Mac moaned in response.

Smiling, Greg moved his hands up and down the older man's arms.  
Leaning forward, he nuzzled Mac's neck. "Mmhmm, you smell so good," he  
whispered as he moved his tongue behind Mac's ear and down his  
shoulder blade. Fiercely, he bit down, leaving his mark. Captivated  
with the taste and feel of his mate' skin, Greg continued to kiss and  
lick a trail over his spine, stopping just above his butt.

"Spread your legs," Greg ordered.

When Mac did as he was told, Greg licked and kissed his cheeks, moving  
his tongue between the crease and over his tight hole.

Parting his mate's buttocks, Greg pushed his tongue inside, drawing a  
gasp from Mac's lips. Greg lifted his head and moved his tongue over  
his lips. "Mmm, you also taste good."

Trembling at the blond's caress, Mac moaned. "Oh…fuck."

"You like that, don't you?" Greg asked in a mischievous voice. He  
pushed his tongue in again, slowly moving in and out.

Mac felt the rough rasp of Greg's tongue as it thrusted into his  
opening. Fire licked across his body, pure pleasure causing him to  
arch his head backwards, moaning and gasping. "God…please…I need," he  
panted.

Greg snickered. "I know exactly what you need." He moved his tongue up  
Mac's spine and over his neck. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered  
seductively.

Mac nodded his head in response, unable to say the words as he writhed  
on the bed.

Greg took the lube and put some on his fingers. He inserted one finger  
into Mac's opening, pushing in and out, slowly. When Mac tried to  
muffle a moan by pushing his face into the pillow, Greg smiled, happy  
with his mate's responsiveness. Adding a second finger, he continued  
to push in and out, stretching Mac.

"You're…killing." Mac's voice was muffled by the pillow.

Greg grinned and pushed in a third finger, still going slowly, teasing  
his mate. When he was satisfied that Mac was stretched enough, Greg  
pulled out his fingers, rubbed some lube on his hard, throbbing cock  
and slowly buried himself inside of Mac.

Mac threw his head back and groaned as Greg sank into him.  
"You…please," he panted.

Greg started to push in and out, setting a steady pace. "Oh…yeah!"

"Faster…please," Mac pleaded, his hands tightening painfully around  
the headboard rails.

Greg started to move harder and faster, his face buried in his mate's  
neck. "Oh…shit…this is…man!" he yelled in ecstasy.

Mac moaned every time Greg hit his prostate, his orgasm building up  
inside of him until he tensed and came ferociously against the bed.

"Oh…have too…can't hold it," Greg panted, feeling Mac clench around  
his cock painfully, tipping him over the edge. As he came, Greg threw  
back his head and howled like a wolf.

Lifting his head, Mac looked over his shoulder at Greg with a stunned  
expression. "Did you just howl?" he mumbled.

The howl was heard through the entire mansion. Nick, who was sitting  
in the library, looked up and grinned. "Sounds like Greg got lucky."

Speed, who was teasing Horatio, lifted his head and started to laugh.  
"Oh shit, he got some."

"Who?" Horatio asked.

Speed looked at his mate and grinned. "Greg."

Walking out of his private bathroom, Danny was admiring Don's naked  
body when he saw the look of surprise on his mate's face.  
Snickering, he said, "Oh, that's only Greg. He's bonded with his  
mate." He looked at Don, licking his lips. "And he won't be the only  
one."

Ryan, who was buried inside of Warrick, panted. "Greg…Mac…mates."

Greg collapsed on top of Mac, sighing. "That was great, fantastic." He  
pushed himself up slowly and pulled out of Mac. When he was satisfied  
that Mac was okay, he unbounded his mate's wrists, helping Mac turn on  
his back.

Greg smiled at him. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Yeah," Mac said, cupping the back of Greg's head and pulling him  
down. "Now stop talking and kiss me."

Greg kissed him hard and bruising, tongues tangling, exploring. After  
a few seconds, Greg broke it off and lifted his right hand, staring at  
it.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked him, curious.

The younger man just grinned and grabbed Mac's right wrist, lifting  
his hand, too. "Just wait and see."

A few moments later, Mac felt a small burning sensation on the back of  
his right hand. As he looked, he saw a dark form appear; two dragons  
intertwined.

"The dragon is our clan's symbol. When two mates bond, it appears on  
their hands like a tattoo. This means that you are my mate and  
everyone will know it," Greg explained.

Mac smiled at Greg, and looked down at their hands. "This will bond us  
forever?" When Greg nodded, Mac continued. "So everyone will know that  
I'm yours and you are mine?"

"Forever," Greg whispered.

TBC.


	15. The Promise

Mating Rituals series.  
Chapter Fifteen: The Promise.  
Fandoms: CSI New York.  
Pairings: Don/Danny.  
Author: Aiden.  
Warning: Supernatural, slash, language, angst.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Summary: After some struggling Danny bonds with his mate.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, however I own the idea and the plot of the story.  
Author's note: This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves  
live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others.

Danny let his eyes roam over Don's naked body spread out on the bed.  
Grinning, he stepped forward and made a move to get on top of his  
mate. Don scrambled to get to his knees and backed off. "No, stay away  
from me."

"What the fuck…," Danny growled, looking a bit confused. "I thought  
you wanted this too?"

Don looked at Danny. "I don't…I just," he stammered.

Danny snorted. "You don't like the tattoos, is that it?" He knew some  
people were put off by tattoos.

"No, that's not it," Don shook his head, looking at the various  
tattoos Danny had on his body. A wolf's claw tattooed over his heart,  
a tribal wolf on his left bicep, a tribal tattoo on his right bicep.  
Earlier, Don had seen the tribal tattoo on Danny's lower back and the  
tribal dragon tattoo on his left shoulder blade.

"Then what? You're afraid of me?" Danny questioned. "I would never  
hurt you, you know that," he said softly.

Don swallowed. Was he afraid of Danny or his feelings for him? He  
shook his head, "I don't…it's just that…"

Danny growled and climbed onto the bed, shifting closer to Don. He  
stared intensely at his mate, his eyes glowing yellow.

Don backed up further, getting off the bed altogether. In a split  
second, he was hurrying towards the door. But, before he could open  
it, Danny had him pinned against it.

"Going somewhere?" Danny growled in his ear, his body plastered  
completely against Don's back.

The detective struggled to get away but realized that Danny was just  
too strong. "Let me go!" he yelled.

Grinning evilly, Danny turned Don to face him, but kept him pinned  
against the door. Cupping the back of Don's head, he pulled him down  
and moved his tongue over the detective's lips.

"No, I won't," Danny said, moving his other hand down and stroking  
Don's cock, smiling when Don reacted to his touch. "Mmhmm, I knew you  
would like this too."

Closing his eyes, Don tried to reconcile what he was feeling with what  
he thought he should be feeling. Deep down inside, he knew that he was  
lying to himself and to Danny; he wanted this, too. But he shouldn't  
want this.. He should be fighting this..

A sigh escaped his lips, and when Danny kissed him again, Don answered  
it, opening himself up to his mate's touches and kisses.  
Danny, who knew that he had just won the first round, growled, "Get on  
the bed." When Don hesitated, he pushed him towards the bed. "Now!"

Don did as he was told and crawled back onto the bed. Before he'd had  
a chance to lie down, Danny pushed him flat and straddled his hips.  
Leaning forward, Danny moved his tongue over Don's cheek and earlobe.  
"You're mine now," he hissed.

The detective couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as  
he felt Danny's breath on his cheek. "What…what are you doing?"

"Having a little fun," Danny answered. He grabbed Don's wrists and  
pinned his hands above his head. He held them with one hand and moved  
the other one over his chest, slowly and sensually. "I'm so glad I  
found you," he stated.

Don took a shuddering breath and felt himself hardening painfully. No,  
this wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening. Panicking, Don  
began to struggle again, trying to get Danny off him.

"Lie still," Danny growled deep in his throat, putting more weight  
behind his hold. When Don continued to struggle, Danny started to get  
a little irritated. His mate was unconsciously rubbing his groin  
against his, causing him to moan in pleasure.. but he didn't mean it.  
"Damn it, stop moving."

"Then get off of me," Don glared at him.

Danny moved his hand down and grabbed Don's hard, throbbing cock.  
"You're sure you want me to go?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle  
in his eyes.

Don moaned, "Yes. No…I don't know," he panted, confused and  
frustrated. His brain was saying one thing but his heart and body were  
screaming another.

Danny leaned forward and looked into his mate's eyes, "I will love  
you with my heart and soul. Nothing and no one will come between us.  
Our love will last forever. This I promise."

At that moment Don knew that Danny would never hurt him, would protect  
him, would die for him. "I love you," Don whispered, heart pounding as  
he made a vow of his own.

Relieved and exhilarated, Danny smiled, knowing that Don would trust  
him from this day forward.

"I can't wait to make you mine," he whispered. Sitting back, Danny  
grabbed the lube that was sitting on the bedside table and put some on  
his fingers. "I will go slowly. We've got all the time in the world."

Don gasped for air when he felt one finger burying inside of him,  
slowly moving in and out. Throwing his head back, Don moaned low and  
shivered.

Danny grinned and inserted a second finger inside his mate, stretching  
him. "You like this, don't you?"

"Oh…fuck…," Don groaned, fisting the sheets beneath him.

Danny added a third finger and stretched his mate even further.

"Please…" the detective pleaded.

"Are we begging now?" Danny teased his mate.

Glaring, Don hissed, "Get on with it."

Danny slowly pulled out his fingers, and in seconds, he was burying  
himself inside his mate's tight, hot hole. Danny struggled to catch  
his breath as heat raced through his veins. Unable to resist, he  
started to move in and out, setting a slow, steady pace. Wrapping a  
hand around Don's hard, throbbing cock, Danny stroked his mate, up and  
down, up and down.

Arching his back, Don panted and moaned. "Please…faster…you're."

"I'm what?" he asked curiously but never picking up the pace. He felt  
Don on the edge and smiled. "Let yourself go, love."

Screaming Danny's name, Don came, clenching fiercely around his mate's cock.

Trembling, Danny pounded in and out fast and hard. "I can't…have  
to…damn," he panted. "Don," he roared, cumming inside of his mate  
before he collapsed tiredly on top of him.

Feeling closer to his mate than ever before, Don moved his hands up  
and down Danny's back, reveling in the freedom to touch his new lover.  
"Hey, you're okay there?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the  
mood.

"Yeah, just don't want to move." Danny smiled and mumbled into Don's chest.

At peace, Don grinned. "That's okay. Just rest for a minute there, old man."

Danny's head shot up. "Who're you calling old? I'm not old, I'm just a  
cub. Now Gil, he is old." He grinned down at Don and slowly pulled out  
of his mate. "You're okay?" he nuzzled his mate's cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Don reassured him.

Danny nodded and stood, walking into the bathroom. He came back with a  
damp cloth and wiped them both clean. After tossing it into the  
hamper, he faced his lover and saw a questioning look in Don's eyes,  
followed by a pained expression.

"What the hell?" Don cursed, lifting his right hand and staring at the  
back in shock. "What is that?" he whispered.

Danny jumped onto the bed and showed Don that he had the same tattoo  
on the back of his right hand. "This is our bonding symbol," he  
explained. "Our clan symbol is the dragon. Everyone will now know that  
we are mates, lovers, one soul, on heart."

Don stared at Danny. "I like that."

"Me, too," Danny said solemnly, leaning forward and kissing his mate  
passionately. "A lot."

THE END.


End file.
